


Prompts

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: A list of prompts from tumblr - each part is a diffrent prompt, and since I suck at keeping stuff short, there's probably gonna be multiple chapters in each part so yeah





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. "Marry me"  
> 36\. "I really need a hug"

Neil trudged up the hall after another late night practice. It was only a fortnight into the game season and they were already so royally fucked if the freshmen didn't start holding their weight.  
Andrew had gone straight up to the roof but Neil had followed the others up the hall. When Matt noticed he paused at the door to his, Aaron and Nicky's dorm.   
"Neil? Did you two have a fight or something?"  
It wasn't exactly a secret that he and Andrew normally went up to the roof together.  Of course matt would assume they'd fallen out over something if Neil wasn't with Andrew.  
Neil shook his head. "No, I..." He sighed. "I just really need a hug."   
Matt's face fell into an expression Neil was starting to recognise as a 'lost puppy' expression before the man pulled Neil into a tight hug.  
"You're gonna be the death of me," he murmured and Neil let himself nuzzlez against Matt's chest.  "Does Minyard not hug you?" The way he said it, it was as if it was some sort of crime.  
Neil shook his head against the wall of muscle. "Not today."  
"Why not?" Matt's arms tightened around him and Neil sighed.   
"I think he's just having a bad day. He doesn't like hugs or anything when he's lost in his head."  
Matt made a whining noise. Before Neil could ask what that meant, Nicky spoke up from behind him.  
"What's wrong? Neil are you OK?"  
"Pile on," Matt said. Nicky hugged Neil from behind and he smiled when Matt kept talking. "Group hug, come on." Within seconds, Neil felt the girls hugging in from the sides.  
A few minutes later, Neil loosened his arms around Matt and the foxes seemed to step away as a whole.  
"Thanks," he said quietly and Matt ruffled his hair.   
Neil went back down the hall and up the stairs to the roof, frowning slightly when he saw Andrew pacing at the edge.  
"Drew?"  
He stilled, looked over at Neil and then resumed pacing. Neil shut the door and leant against it, knowing better than to go closer to Andrew when he was like this.  
"Nightmare?"  
Andrew shook his head.  
"Flashback?"  
Another shake.  
"Bad head day?"  
Andrew shrugged.   
"You almost put Jack in the emergency room at practice." Andrew had barely missed Jack's throat five times at night practice.  And then grazed his ankle - they were lucky it was just a bad stave rather than a break.  
"He deserved it," Andrew murmured.  
"Did he? Or did someone else deserve it and he was just in the firing line?"  
Andrew froze, glaring at Neil. In a few steps he had moved to barely a few inches in front of Neil, his hand gripping his throat with one hand. Neil didn't flinch or try to pull away. Instead he gazed at Andrew, watching his expression for any sign of what had gotten in his head. Surprisingly, his expression wasn't dark - and his eyes were focused on Neil, not looking through him or looking inwards. But the most startling thing was the emotion - not anger, but something close to it - in Andrew's eyes was directed at Neil.   
"Drew?"  
Andrew grunted, letting go of Neil as quickly as he'd grabbed him, and Neil frowned when he sank down against the wall next to the door instead of going back over to the edge. Neil slowly sat down next to him and waited. They sat there for almost ten minutes before Andrew dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cigarettes and something else. He threw the object at Neil, seemingly unordered whether he caught it or not.   
Neil held it up in front of him, trying to figure out what it was. A simple silver ring was looped through a chain, large enough to go around his neck and tuck the ring into his shirt. Next to the ring was a plain dogtag.   
Confused, he looked back to Andrew, who was now sitting with one knee pulled up against his chest while he smoked.   
"Marry me."  
Neil blinked, looking back to the ring as everything fell into place. Andrew's mood for the last few days, especially today, how he pulled away when anyone showed any type of affection. Neil had assumed it was because if a nightmare or flashback, but he'd forgotten Andrew also acted like that when he was nervous. When he was scared of rejection.   
Neil looked back to see Andrew blowing a cloud of smoke at him.  
"Yes."  
Andrew chucked the cigarette away, turning and gripping Neil's face tightly, fingers strong against Neil's jaw. Neil knew what he was looking for as he searched Neil's face; any sign or hint that it wasn't a 100% yes.   
"Yes, Drew," Neil said again.   
Andrew searched his expression for a few more seconds before he let go, taking his hand back. Neil interpreted that how he wanted and slipped the chain over his head, letting the ring and dogtag fall against his tshirt.   
When he looked back up to Andrew, he saw his expression had changed from something close to anger into something Neil knew was more intense.   
Smirking, he tapped his fingers against Andrew's jaw before running them through his hair.  
"Yes or no?"  
"Fucking junkie," Andrew muttered and moved to kiss him but Neil pulled away slightly. When Andrew paused and looked at him Neil could feel himself beginning to grin.  
"Fucking junkie isn't a yes."  
Andrew growled and Neil forced himself not to laugh. He knew a test when he saw one.  
"Yes, idiot," Andrew growled and Neil kissed him, letting Andrew push him back against the wall and climb on his lap.  
It wasn't until they'd gone to bed a few hours later and Neil was running his fingers across the ring and dogtag to memorise their shapes and feelings that he realised the ring had an engraving on the inside.  
_213%_


End file.
